


Whisky Secrets

by ghostofviper



Category: NXT, Professional Wrestling, WWE
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Song fic based on Gluttony by Buckcherry





	Whisky Secrets

Another day, another bottle. You huffed as you pried the empty bottle out of the hand of your passed out friend Aleister Black. It hurt you to see him like this. You had been in love with him almost from the day you met him, but he seemed to see you as nothing more than a friend. The friend he ran to when he was drunk out of his mind and needed a place to sleep. You hated that he came to you smelling of whatever woman he had been with that night. It reminded you that he wasn’t yours. 

Tossing a blanket over his snoring form you threw the bottle away and headed for your bedroom to resume your interrupted sleep. You didn’t know what demons he was chasing away, he never confided in you, but you wished he could find some healthier way to deal with them.

**  
You say I drink too much  
You say I fuck too much  
So what the hell am I supposed to do  
I wanna die and kill my dirty mind  
**

Aleister woke the next morning with a groan, looking bleary eyed around trying to get a bearing on his location. He relaxed as he recognized the familiar décor, realizing he was in your apartment. Glancing at the clock he saw it was still too early for you to be up and about and he briefly wondered if he should leave. The thought was discarded almost immediately. He knew it would hurt you if he left without a word. 

Aleister frowned against the pounding in his head, cursing himself for once again drinking too much and once again wandering to your home. Deep inside he knew why he kept coming to you. You were his home, his safe harbor and he was so in love with you that it killed him. But you deserved better than some tatted up wrestler who drank and fucked his cares away. He wished he could spill his worries to you, he knew you would understand and try to help him, but he just couldn’t make himself open up to you. He was scared if you knew how dark his mind was that you would run screaming from him. Aleister wasn’t willing to lose your friendship just for some peace of mind. So instead he drank and fucked random women and ran to you when he was too out of his mind to know better.

“How are you feeling?” Aleister was startled from his musings by your voice from behind him and sat up, immediately regretting that decision as his head spun. Taking deep breaths Aleister sat perfectly still to calm his rolling stomach.

“I’m okay.” Aleister finally said when he felt confident he wasn’t going to puke his guts up. 

He could see your tightly pursed lips and the disapproval on your face and felt a pang of sorrow. He wished he had the common sense when he was drunk to stay far the fuck away from you.

He smiled gratefully when you handed him a glass of water and some aspirin before setting about making him some toast. You were too good for him. He didn’t know why you ever let him in your door in the first place. 

“I’m sorry, Y/N.” He said as she handed him a plate full of buttered toast. “I don’t know why I keep turning up on your doorstep. You should tell me to fuck off.” 

“I’m never going to turn you away Aleister.” You said quietly sitting next to him. “I just wish you would talk to me instead of drinking like a fish."

**  
I take a dive and I medicate my mind  
Cause I hate what I fuckin’ see  
**

Aleister glanced at you, hating to see the hurt on your face. Hurt caused by him. “I can’t.” He said simply. He hated himself more when you nodded in understanding, not pushing him and just accepting. You both sat quietly as Aleister ate his meager meal, you knew as soon as he was done he would run out the door just like all the times before. And you were right, as soon as he swallowed the last bite Aleister kissed you on the cheek and hurried away. 

You held the tears at bay until the door was closed behind him. As soon as the door clicked shut they began to fall, your lips trembling as sobs broke from your chest. You wished just once he would see that you were the one for him. Wished that he would see just how much you loved him and how badly it was killing you to watch him do this to himself. 

Sniffling you lay your head on the pillow Aleister had slept on, eyes closing as you inhaled the deeply masculine scent he left behind with traces of whisky littered in it.


End file.
